The King's Son
by BeetleBug737
Summary: Owen's father and mother have always been a mystery to him . When finds out his father is actually a god, his life he has known so well seems to fade .With his father as the all powerful Harvest King, he must choose between his father's wishes and his own desires . Harvest Moon Animal Parade
1. Chapter 1

_A gorgeous grassy meadow lay around him, filled with wildflowers. The springtime sun warmed his skin as he sat in the grass. Watching the clear blue sky, he saw butterflies flittering their brilliant wings. He pointed at one and was about to say something, but fell back as his unsteady, little body was off balance. Before he hit the ground, he felt gentle hands pick him up. He came face to face with a woman. She had blonde hair and bright green eyes. She placed him on her hip, put one arm around his back, and held his small, chubby hand in the other. She danced around with him and he couldn't help but giggle and babble as she smiled so lovingly. He felt so happy…_

"Owen!" Ramsey yelled. "You're overheating the iron!"

The red-haired boy was flustered as he was shot from his thoughts. He quickly pulled the hot iron out of the furnace using the grabber and sat it on the stone table, hoping his green eyes didn't show his embarrassment. Grabbing the shaping hammer, he began to pound the iron into the shape of an axe head.

"Sorry Grandpa," he said, "I just let my mind wander a bit too far."

Ramsey scowled, causing his beard to fall a bit and his old face to become more wrinkled. "Daydream on your own time, Owen. We have orders to fill." Ramsey then turned around and went back to separating the good iron from junk ore.

"Yes, sir."

Owen sighed. Holding up the axe head, he saw that part of it was just barely imperfect, so he continued to fix it.

_I can't help my mind wandering,_ he thought to himself_, It just does_.

But Owen knew he could help it. It was his favorite dream and memory, and he thought about it as much as possible. He loved the meadow, and the feeling of bliss. He assumed that he must have been a baby in that dream, and that woman… Well, he had no idea who she was. Just that she was beautiful and kind and seemed to love him.

"There," Owen said to himself. The axe head had a perfect, sharp blade, so he picked up the grabbers and put it into the barrel of water standing next to him. Steam rose from the water as the hot metal touched it and he heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it," Ramsey said. Owen couldn't see through the steam, but he heard him walk into the other room to answer it. The steam soon cleared away, indicating that the metal was cooled down now, so he pulled it out and set it on the workbench. He picked up one of the wooden rods that Luke had brought by today and began to fit the axe head onto it.

Luke is Owen's best friend, and he has been since they were young. You couldn't tell by looking at them, but they are very much alike. They both have a passion for their trade, and neither of them truly knows who their mother is. There are others too, but those are the main likenesses. When they were younger, they used to play together all the time and now as adults they go to the brass bar together every night to get a drink. Often, they make bets on different things and whoever loses has to buy the winner a drink.

Owen finished the axe and had to admit, it looked pretty good. The dark blade was sharp as a razor, and the wood was smooth to the touch. He was admiring his handy work when he heard someone.

"What's up, Red?"

He turned around to see a girl standing behind him, leaning on the counter. Her reddish-brown hair curled into a perfect bob under her chin as her amber eyes looked at him inquisitively.

Owen grinned. "You finally found time to come see me, Molly?"

Her eyes sparkled with happiness. "I've been busy Owen. Taking care of a farm is hard work!" She said playfully. "I came by because I need you to upgrade my hammer."

She pulled out her hammer and set it on the table. It was a very good quality silver hammer, but he knew how much she loved to mine. No iron hammer would ever make it a week with how much she mined. She put 3 bars of gold onto the counter as well.

She smiled, "I know if anyone can upgrade a hammer in no time flat, it'd be you."

"So you're telling me you didn't come to see me?" he asked playfully, feigning disappointment.

Molly laughed. "Of course I came to see you too!"

Owen loved her laugh. It wasn't one of those fake, girly giggles all the other girls used when they were flirting. It was a real, full-bodied laugh that you could tell came from the soul.

"I've just been having trouble getting around here, that's all," She said. "Work's been tough lately."

But Owen knew it wasn't that work had been tough. Molly could finish every bit of her work for five days at one time and still have time to go fishing on Toucan Island. No, it wasn't her work. Ever since she started dating Gill last season, she hadn't come around as much. From what Luke told him, Gill didn't want Molly hanging around other guys. He basically controlled her, and she let him.

_She deserves better,_ he thought to himself.

And Owen didn't mean himself. He and Molly were best friends, and have been since she moved here a year ago. He was very protective of her and cared for her. He was the one who introduced her to mining.

"Anyway," she bragged "I found a rare metal honey hole today."

Owen was astounded. "Really?! Where?!"

She was about to answer when she heard a voice outside. Owen heard it too.

"Gill's calling for me," she looked embarrassed. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Alright," Owen said emotionlessly, "See you later."

She hurried out the door. Owen banged his fist on the table. He was so angry. Why couldn't Gill just chill out? What did he think was going to happen?

He calmed himself down and picked up her hammer and gold. Turning back around, he started working on fixing her hammer.

**Hey y'all! Here is my new series! I think you guys will enjoy it, and please leave a review so I can see what you think. Thanks- BeetleBug**

**Btw I own none of these awesome characters or this awesome picture.**


	2. Blonde Girls and Cocktail Glasses

It was almost no time at all before Owen was putting away his tools for the day. He finished Molly's hammer in the matter of about 30 minutes, and even had a few minutes to work on some of the next day's orders.

"Gramps!" the redhead yelled, "I'm going to Luke's!"

He heard what sounded like a muffled "ok" from the other room, so decided it was ok to go on.

He opened the wooden door and exited into the warm summer air. The sun had sunk below the mountain, and a cooling shadow was cast over the Garmon Mine district. His dusty boots left footprints in the rocky earth as he passed by the familiar buildings and sights. Hands in pockets, he made his way to the lumberjack's shop.

Owen thought back on the day's events and wondered if he had overreacted, or maybe he didn't do as good of a job as he should on Molly's hammer. Ever since he could remember, metalwork had always been his specialty. It always seemed to do exactly as he wanted, from sharpening to cooling to shaping. His earliest memory of metalworking was when he made his first hammer at about 7 years old. He finished the head in no time, but when it came to fitting the pole through it, he just could not. He kept trying and trying but the hole he had shaped into the metal was too small. He got so angry that he broke the pole in half, turned away, and walked out the door. After walking to the waterfall to calm down, he returned and tried again. It miraculously fit, and he showed it to Grandfather with pride.

Owen smiled at the memory from nearly 15 years ago. He was so young then, so easily angered. Since then, he had learned to control it.

Looking up, he saw that he arrived at the wooden door of Luke's home. The redhead opened the door and walked inside. Behind the counter stood a big man with a large stomach. The scowl shaped in his dark blue moustache gave off the impression that he shouldn't be crossed. Owen only smiled.

"How have things been, Dale?" he asked.

"Good," Dale responded, still scowling. "There's been a shortage of oak lately, so I've been havin' trouble keeping up with the orders. You here for Luke?"

"Yeah. Where is he?"

"He's in his room." Dale turned his face to the door. "Luke!" He yelled. " Owen's watin' for ya!"

"Comin' Pop!"

From the door burst a guy of about 21. His blue hair was messily tied back into a flamed bandana, and the familiar bandage plastered his nose. Dirty combat boots covered his feet with blue jeans tucked inside. A crooked smile was pinned on his youthful face.

"You ready to go Owen?" he asked.

"Yeah," Owen responded, "Let's go."

They walked out into the warm sunset air, toward the old mine cart. It used to not work, but with some help from Molly, Bo was able to fix it. Luke and Owen used to walk all the way around to get to the Brass Bar, but this mine cart was much easier.

"So," Luke began, pulling Owen from his thoughts. "What have you been up to lately?"

Owen shrugged. "Nothing much. Mining, crafting, usual stuff. You?"

"Same old stuff really," Luke sighed. "I'm sure Pop told you about the oak shortage."

The red haired boy nodded, "Yeah, he did."

"Well, it's causing a pretty big problem. His Highness wants a king-sized oak bedframe by next Monday, and is really set on it. I tried to convince his that mora wood is perfectly fine, but no, it's not up to his 'standards'." Luke said, making quotations in the air. "There's no way I can get oak wood in a week."

Owen scowled, "Why is Gill so set on oak? Wood is wood."

Luke looked deeply offended, as if Owen had just insulted his mother. "It's a little more than that" He muttered.

"Anyway," Luke began again, "Speaking of His Highness, have you seen Molly lately?"

Owen cleared his throat. "Yeah. She came by today to get her hammer upgraded. It was in pretty bad shape." He looked at the young lumberjack. "Have you?"

Luke sighed. "Not since she started dating Gill. I really miss her jokes."

"Yeah," Owen agreed.

They came upon the mine cart. Owen turned to Luke. "Ok, get in."

Luke climbed into the mine cart. Both he and Owen decided that it would be weird if they both got in, so they took turns.

"See ya on the other side." And with that, Luke sped off down the tracks. A few minutes later, the mine cart returned and Owen climbed in. He zipped off and soon arrived at the church, Luke waiting for him.

"It took you long enough!" Luke exclaimed. "Let's go."

They made their way down the stairs to Celesta Church and into town. They had just passed Jin's when Luke remembered something.

"Hey!" he said turning to Owen. "What's our bet gonna be tonight?"

Owen had almost forgotten. He thought for a moment.

"I don't know. You decide."

There was a silence before Luke spoke again.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed as they stopped outside the bar's door. "Whoever can guess the color of Kathy's thong gets a free drink."

Owen wrinkled his nose in disgust. "How do you know we'll see her thong?"

Luke scoffed. "Don't act like you don't know how short she wears her skirt." Luke's face had a mischievous grin. "And I'm sure she'd be happy to show YOU her thong anytime."

Owen's face blushed as red as his hair. Everyone in town knew that Kathy had an almost obsession over him, and she didn't bother trying to hide it. It wouldn't be so bad if she weren't such a slut. She's slept with nearly every older guy in town at least once, but none of the bachelors would ever touch her.

"Shut up." Owen hissed through gritted teeth.

Luke held his hands up in defense. "Ok, but are you for the bet or not?"

Owen grimaced. "Purple." He said.

Luke smiled. "Red. Now let's go."

With that, they shook hands and walked into the bar. They sat down at a table and watched as people came in. Eventually, every guy in town except for the mayor was there. Toby sat with his father and was talking about some sort of fish related issue, and Jin was reading a book with a cocktail in hand. Gill sat in the corner at the bar, as if he was watching to make sure nothing too exciting happened. Owen was surprised Molly wasn't with him.

_He probably made her go home and get in bed_ he thought to himself. Knowing Molly though, he knew she was probably out for a bit of evening horse riding or mining. He smiled at the thought of Gill's expression if he knew what she did when he wasn't looking. Owen looked up as Selena got on the stage. Her cherry red hair pulled into a bun went very well with her traditional purple outfit and gold loops on her wrists. She began dancing a dance native to her island. Her moves were rhythmic and graceful, causing Owen to calm down as he listened to the music of low, steady drumbeats that she moved to.

Owen could respect Selena for the fact that she stuck with what she knew and how she danced so tastefully. In his opinion, it was much better than the dancing Kathy did with that pole on Friday nights. He went ONCE, and of course she paid most of her attention to him. He swore to himself after that, he never wanted to see a woman naked again.

Owen was unaware that someone came up to their table as he was watching Selena.

The person spoke with a small, high pitched "Ahem."

Owen and Luke turned around. Standing behind them was a woman of about 21, with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and sparkling green eyes. Her hands were on the table, and her arms were slightly pushing out her breasts that were barely covered by a skin tight blue vest. Her skirt was so short, that she might as well not be wearing one, and he heels on her boots were at a back breaking height.

She smiled a pearly white smile. "What can I get you handsome boys today?"

"I'll have a coconut cocktail," Luke said.

Owen ran his fingers through his hair. "Apple for me thanks."

Kathy walked around behind Owen, holding his chair.

"Are you ok Owen?" she asked. "Do you need a double shot?"

Owen sighed in irritation. "No Kathy. Works just been hard lately."

Kathy massaged his shoulders, "My poor baby's just so tense."

Owen swatted away her hands. "Please Kathy. Just stop."

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Come on Owen," she put on a mischievous grin before bending down to whisper in his ear. "Why don't you go lay down in the back. I'll put on some calming music, give you a massage-"

Owen turned to face her. "No thank you Kathy. I would just like my drink."

She pouted again and walked off to go put in the drink order. Owen turned to Luke, who seemed to be doing his best not to laugh.

"Go ahead."

Luke laughed so hard, he was gasping for air.

"It's not that funny," Owen said blushing.

"It's hilarious! You just can't shake her can you?" Luke gasped.

"Shut up."

Kathy came back a few minutes later with the drinks.

"Here's your Coconut cocktail," she said, handing it to Luke, who gulped it down immediately. "And here's your Apple cocktail." In a split second, Owen heard the glass shatter on the floor.

"Oops!" Kathy said, looking innocent. "Let me clean that up."

She bent down just enough, and guess what.

She had on a bright red thong.

Luke grinned. "I guess I won." He whispered.

Owen gritted his teeth. "Kathy, I'm going to need two more drink orders…"

**Hey! It's been a while. I've been really busy, but I am so happy I finally got this out! If you have any questions, just PM me. I love to know what y'all are thinking, so please review!- Beetle**


	3. One Too Many

_Okay_, Owen thought, teeth gritted_, maybe that drink was one too many._

His night hadn't been all that great. After Kathy spilled his drink, she wouldn't stop apologizing and promising to repay him in "any way he needed" as she put it. He kept declining and ordered Luke's drink, which was only one of the many he had. Owen, who was a great deal bigger than Luke, never seemed to drink near as much he did.

Owen and Luke left the bar at around midnight and began to walk home. Well, more Owen walking and Luke being dragged along. They were just passing by Jin's when Luke attempted to talk again.

"Owen," he slurred, as if his tongue couldn't move as fast as his lips, "Did I 'ver tell ya da time w-when I sailed across the whole sea?"

Owen sighed, teeth still gritted. "Luke, you haven't ever gone to Toucan Island, let alone the all 7 oceans. And last time you got on a boat, you threw up all over the place."

Luke began muttering incoherently, probably to deny everything Owen just said. It felt like forever before they finally made it back to the cemetery where the cart was. Owen dragged Luke over to the side of it before looking at him expectedly.

"Well, get in, then I will."

Luke's drunken face showed a sign of disgust. "Both of us? In a *hic* mine cart? You must be out of your *hic* mind. What *hic* gay guy do you *hic* take me for?"

Owen took deep breaths. "Just get in the stupid cart."

"Why can't we take turns like we *hic* always do?"

"I don't trust your drunk ass, so get in or I'll make you."

Luke smirk drunkenly, "You think you can*hic* take me on?" He pushed his finger against his friend's iron chest. "I happen to be a *hic* lumber jack who could *hic* beat you at any minute, so *hic* bring it on ginger."

–-

It wasn't long before Owen was back in the mine district, dragging a Luke whose hands were now tied behind his back.

_Its good Luke always wears his bandana_ Owen smiled to himself _At least now I know what I can do if he ever pisses me off._

Luke's blue hair flowed in the breeze as he cursed Owen all the way up the street. Owen looked back at his drunken friend and a twinge of jealousy went through him. Owen ever drank a lot, but even if he did, he wouldn't get drunk. He could drink all the straight alcohol in the bar and not even get a buzz (trust me, he's tried). In a way, it's a good thing. He won't ever get so stupid to the point he couldn't even remember his name, but then again, he would never at least get to _experience_ the feeling that nothing can stop you, or bring you down in tears. He'll never get an excuse for telling stupid, made up tales about his life. He always was disgusted by drunk people, but for other reasons too.

Making it to Dale's front door, he pushed it open and dragged in Luke. Dale was still behind the counter, but was looking at a log book for the week's sales. He looked up and saw Owen before looking down at his bound son. Sighing, he took off his glasses and walked around to them. He picked up his cursing son and whispered to him in a threatening way, saying something about getting to bed and not waking up Bo. As Luke staggered into the other room, Dale turned to Owen.

"Thanks for bringin him home. Looking at the knot you used to tie his hands, I can tell it wasn't easy."

Owen laughed, "I'm sorry to tell you, but your son is stubborn as a goat."

Dale faintly smiled. "Well I coulda told you that. Anyway, thanks for bringin him back. I gotta go make sure he didn't poke his eye out with his toothbrush."

"Good night, Dale." And with that, Owen pushed the door open and left.

It was still starry outside, and the moon seemed to be setting, though still filling the district with light. The buildings were dark, yet familiar. As he came to his house, he pushed on the handle and walked inside. Everything was dark, but he could still make out shadows of where everything was. He made his way to the bedroom that he, his grandpa, and his little cousin shared. He went over to his cousin's bed before sitting down very carefully, trying not to disturb her.

"Chloe," he whispered.

The orange haired girl stirred slightly at the sound of her name. Owen believed there was of cuter of a girl anywhere. She was about 8 years old, and was already a better miner than most of the full grown men in town. She always had on her green gloves, and her hair was in a ponytail on a daily basis. When her eyes were open, they shined green with excitement and happiness. Owen loved her dearly. Neither of them had a brother or sister, but they had each other. Owen taught her how to do pretty much anything. He didn't like the way Gill taught, so he gave her lessons for everything. Math, science, reading, and of course, mining.

Owen remembered the gift he got her for her birthday next week. She'd been begging him for a copper hammer ever since Winter, and he had finally found enough materials to make it. He kissed her on the forehead before heading back to his side of the room, changing, and crawling into bed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, and rush into his dreams.

**Hey! Sorry this chapter is short and kinda boring, but I really wanted to save the good/better stuff for the next few chapters. Please follow and favorite if you want. I love to know what you think, so please review and I'll see y'all soon.- Beetle**


End file.
